


One Moment More

by Mystik



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi gets a chance of a lifetime. But this Christmas, he will have to choose between what his mind wants and what his heart desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bet'ed by Daisey. Written for the DCC Challenge at A Dragon's Lair group.

Mokuba looked through the entire mansion for the mistletoe that he'd purchased last year to hang on the front door, his frustration growing when he continued to come up empty handed. Eventually, there was only one room left to search and, seeing no other solution, he decided to go to his brother bedroom, even though he knew that Seto might possibly kill him if he was caught. Okay, maybe not kill, but ground him for the rest of his life.

The raven-haired teen entered the huge room and, without wasting time, started looking for it. Exhausting all other possibilities, he turned his search to his big brother's closet. His quest for the mistletoe still proved to be futile but despite this, he didn't come away entirely empty handed.

Holding a very old piece of paper that had been carefully folded many times, Mokuba walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened up the sheet, smoothed out its wrinkles, and realized it was a letter. A very old letter. He began to read.

" _Dear Santa Claus,_

_I know that you give presents only to good boys, but I decided to write anyway. Today is the day my brother and I move to the Kaiba mansion. Mr. Kaiba looks like a good person, and I would like to think that finally Mokuba will have a real family._

_That is why I'm writing to you. For Christmas this year I want just one thing: happiness. I ask that this new home, this new life, brings happiness to me and my brother. If you could do that for me, I promise not to ask for anything ever again._

_Seto Kaiba"_

Mokuba sat as if frozen, gaping at the paper until the sound of his brother entering the mansion penetrated his shock. Pulling himself together, he quickly ran out of the bedroom, entering his own and locking the door. He flopped down on his own bed, repeatedly running over the words that he'd read in his mind.

Eventually an idea began to form and with it, a sweet smile curved up the corners of the boy's mouth.

"I promise you, nii-sama, that your wish will become true."

He just needed a little help. And, he knew just whom he should ask.

* * *

Jou smiled sweetly at the gift on his hands. Sure it was a little early for a Christmas gift, but who cared? He hugged the small Red Eyes Black Dragon, laughing at feeling the Santa hat tickling his bare arms. Shizuka had surpassed herself with the present, and he couldn't be happier with the item she'd chosen for him. He smiled down at the dragon again, the sound of the phone bringing the blond from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Nii-san!"

"Hi Shizuka!" the teen replied happily. "I just received your present!"

"What?" The girl sounded disappointed. "It shouldn't have arrived so early!"

Jou laughed and put the phone between his shoulder and neck. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" he teased lightly.

"Mom's let me spend Christmas with you! Isn't that great?"

"No shit!" he exclaimed excitedly. "And when do you arrive?"

"Tomorrow! Isn't that great?"

"Sure it is!" As he spoke with her, he looked through the mail on the table, a large envelope catching his attention.

"Could you pick me up at the airport?"

"Yes, what time?"

"One pm. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is! I'll see you tomorrow, at one pm."

"See you soon nii-san! Good night!"

"Good night!"

He hung up the phone and, the envelope in his hand, he went to his bedroom, locked the door, and sat on his bed, his heart pounding on his chest when he noted the return address. Gingerly, he ripped it open, and a large folder dropped onto his lap. Within minutes the blonde was avidly reading, his smile growing wider and wider with every word he took in.

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter one

"Who was it, Yugi?"

The shorter teen smiled, turning to look at Yami, Honda and Anzu as he hung up the phone. Jou, unfortunately, couldn't be there that night.

"It was Mokuba."

"And…?" insisted Anzu.

"He needs our help."

"For what at this hour?" inquired Yami.

"He didn't tell me all of the details, but he said that it involves Seto-kun and…Jou."

The other three smiled. They'd long had their suspicions as to how Jou felt about his supposed enemy; if Mokuba was calling for their help, it meant that he'd picked up on similar feelings from his brother. And, they couldn't think of a better Christmas project than to try and make both teens' lives, and holidays, a bit brighter.

* * *

"A play? What's the meaning of this, Mokuba?" exclaimed Seto, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, you see, everyone in school has wanted to see our house for a long time now, so I thought that it would be a great idea to have our Christmas play here. There's a lot of space, as you know."

"But why here?"

"Because! Please, nii-sama, let me do this here?" The teen looked at him with his big eyes.

Seto sighed. He could  _never_  said no to that expression. He pretended to think for a moment and then, frowning, he finally answered.

"Fine."

"You're the best!" exclaimed Mokuba hugging him. "And you're invited to watch, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he ran up the stairs to phone to his friends.

The brunette sighed again, foreseeing a headache. He could tell that, one way or another, this would be a Christmas to remember.

He would never know how right he was.

* * *

"Good morning Jou!"

 

The blond smiled at the shorter teen as he took his seat, a dreamy look settling on his face as he turned to the front of the classroom. Yugi laughed.

"Did you have some good dreams last night?"

He sighed, affirming the wild-haired male's question with a nod of his head. Dreaming about Seto was always good, even if he knew that that particular dream would never come true. But, a different dream  _had_ come true for him, and that was the reason for his elated expression that morning.

"Find a bone last night, Pup?"

Jou sighed more deeply this time at the words from the brunette sitting casually at the desk behind and to the left of him. Despite his slightly disgruntled reaction, he really didn't mind the taunt. He was just thankful that he and Seto were in much better terms lately, and he'd come to realize that using those comments was just the brunette's own, unique way of approaching him. It didn't mean anything hurtful anymore.

"Not quite, Moneybags. I received a letter," the blond finally answered, turning to face the CEO.

"What kind of letter, Jou?" asked Honda, approaching the group with Anzu.

"From Yale University."

"The Ivy League College in the States?" asked Seto suddenly, his eyes widening slightly in disbelief.

"Yes." Jou smiled brilliantly. "I got in."

Yugi gave a squeak of delight and hugged him. "Jou, you really made it, I'm so glad for you!"

"Jou, I'm so proud! It's so hard to get in to a school as prestigious as Yale!" exclaimed Anzu.

The blond continued to receive compliments from his friends, the four teens so preoccupied with their conversation that not one of them noticed the shocked expression that had settled on Kaiba's face. Jou…was leaving? For good? He got up from his chair and, finally, the others looked at him.

"What's wrong Seto-kun?"

"Nothing." He looked at the blond and smiled, the act not quite reaching his eyes. "Congratulations, Pup. You've truly achieved something big."

"Thanks Kaiba." Jou replied, giving him a grateful smile.

The CEO then excused himself and left the classroom, looking for someplace where he could seclude himself before his thinly checked emotions made a fool out of him and he ended up showing the entire school something that no one had ever seen before. Seto Kaiba would never cry in front of anyone.

* * *

"Where do you want me to put this again?"

"Right over there. I'll help you with it once I get this done."

Yami headed to the spot that Mokuba had indicated, the former pharaoh carrying the large, green basket full of gold and red bows that the young teen had given him just after they'd arrived. That had been over an half an hour ago, and the raven-haired boy  _still_ hadn't told him what to do with the basket, despite the way he'd been directing the rest of the group around the mansion's large saloon.

"For how much longer do I have to hold this?"

"Until right now," answered Mokuba with a playful grin, walking to where he was and then climbing up a mini-stair case. "There you go. Start passing me the bows, the gold ones first."

"Tell me again why we are doing this?"

"It's part of my plan. But I need you guys to make sure that Jou comes here the night before Christmas Eve."

Yugi, having overheard their conversation from where he'd been working, thought for a couple of seconds.

"That will be easy. And, Jou will still be here."

"What do you mean 'Jou will still be here'?"

"Oh, you don't know yet!" exclaimed Honda. "Jou got a scholarship to Yale University."

"The Ivy League College in the States?"

"Yes."

The raven-haired teen stopped on his movements and faced the others.

"Do you mean…that he's gonna live there?"

"Of course Mokuba! He fought so hard for this opportunity, and he will be close to his mom and sister, too."

'No! That's not supposed to happen!' Mokuba had always thought that Jou would try some Japanese College after graduation. He needed to think, and fast!

"Well…at least he will see the play."

"What play?" asked Anzu.

"Well, nii-sama let me present my school's play here, and after that I'm gonna give a little party. You all are invited!"

"A Christmas play! How beautiful!" sighed Anzu. "What's the story?"

"It will be a surprise," answered Mokuba, giving a secret smile.

"Surprises are often good," said Yami,- looking at the kid.

The younger Kaiba smiled even wider. It looked like the other had figured out.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Shizuka hugged Jou tightly. The blonde laughed.

"You grew up!"

Shizuka couldn't help but laugh in turn.

"We saw each other three months ago!"

"I know, but still…." Jou answered, grinning. They picked the luggage and left the airport, the two siblings chatting steadily, the blonde telling his sister about his scholarship and all the plans he'd already made to go to United States while the cab drove them home.

The girl was really happy for her brother. The last time she'd been in Domino, the blond had been passing through rough times, their dad having been arrested for beating up a woman in a bar. During the trial, all the abuse that Jou himself had suffered had come to the public's attention, making his life miserable.

The one thing that had brightened her visit had been the unexpected help they'd gotten from none other than Seto Kaiba. The brunette had later told her, privately, that Jou reminded him of himself during his time with his foster father, Gozaburo. The girl had smiled when she'd seen all the love and tenderness in his eyes when he'd talked about what he would do to help Jou. It was then that she'd realized how much the brunette loved her brother, and she'd already learned that Jou loved him back.

She frowned at the thought, barely realizing the cab had pulled into the driveway. Now that Jou was going to live in America, she could only imagine how Seto would react. She needed to talk to Mokuba. Some things needed to be said between her brother and the brunette before the blond returned to the States with her.

* * *

"What is that smell?"

"Ah, the chicken!" exclaimed Yugi, his eyes wide. He got up from the sofa and ran to the kitchen.

"Still trying to cook?" laughed Jou, getting up, intending to help his short friend. Yami stopped him.

"Let me. I told him he's not good at the kitchen, but he wanted to make this 'special dinner' himself." The former pharaoh shook his head.

"And, of course, you didn't refuse his request."

"Have you ever tried to deny something to those puppy eyes?" exclaimed Yami, laughing as he entered the kitchen to help his aibou.

"So, Jou, are you and Shizuka gonna do something on the day before Christmas Eve?" asked Honda.

"I guess nothing, right, Omouto?"

"Why Honda-kun?"

"Mokuba invited us to see his school Christmas play. They're having it at Kaiba's mansion."

"Wow, Kaiba let him do the play there?" The blond laughed.

"It surprised me as well," Honda replied. "But, he said it was really important to him that we come and watch."

"We'll be there, then."

Shizuka couldn't help but smile excitedly. It seemed as if Mokuba already had plans for their brothers. She really needed to call the raven-haired boy and join the fun.

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter two

"So, how is the rehearsal going?" – Shizuka asked Mokuba as they headed toward the park a day or two after the girl had arrived from New York. They'd been trying to find some time to talk privately, and this was the first opportunity that had arisen.

"Really good! I think the play will be awesome!" Mokuba answered "How is Jou? Excited about the changes?"

"Really excited," said the girl, taking a bite of her ice cream. "He's looking for someone to finish out the lease on his apartment. I hope he finds somebody soon."

"You know that we have to do something before Jou goes with you, right?"

Shizuka sighed. They'd reached the point of their conversation.

"Yes, I know. And, I know that you are already plotting something."

"Oh yes," Mokuba replied, giving her the 'Kaiba smirk'. "The plan is already in motion. And with your presence here, I have one more ally."

"You can count on me. What can I do to help?"

"Here's what you can do…"

* * *

"Kaiba? What's wrong?" Jou looked at the brunette, who seemed a little out of breath. The taller male was leaning against the wooden door of the storeroom, where the blond were putting away the basketball team's equipment.

"I even don't know where to begin," Kaiba answered, his tone annoyed.

"How about from the start?" Jou said with a smile.

Seto slid his back down the door and sat on the floor with a sigh.

"Well, some fucking stupid magazine ran a story on the most handsome bachelors in Japan and guess what? I'm on the list!"

"That's supposed to be bad?" asked Jou, feeling a little put out that the magazine was exploiting something he'd known for ages.

"Of course it is!" exclaimed the CEO. "And, they not only said that, they went on about how wealthy I am, and stuff." He paused and scowled. "Which is how I came to be where I am now."

"And, that is…"

"Hiding in the gym because the girls are chasing me down with mistletoe in hand." explained the brunette, burying his head on his hands.

Jou couldn't help it. He started chuckling though he knew it would piss Kaiba off, his laughter growing to where he was grabbing his stomach because of the ache in his side.

"It's not fucking funny, Katsuya!" exclaimed the taller teen with a glare.

The laughter died on Jou's lips and he eyed the other in disbelief. Kaiba had  _never_  called him by his first name before.

"What did you say?"

"That it's not funny." The other teen crossed his arms.

"Not that. You called me…"

"Katsuya?" Seto arched a brow. "If you don't like it, then I won't call you that again."

"No!" exclaimed the blond, and then he blushed "I like it…when you call me that."

The brunette blinked in surprise. Had he heard that correctly? He cursed silently when he felt himself blush, the heat seeming to spread through his body. Trying to force the feeling down, he got up and brushed some imaginary dust of his uniform.

"Are you done here? Let's get out of this place."

"Sure." The blond turned around to take the keys of the storeroom, the action serving to hide his happy smile from the CEO. "Ready to go."

The two of them exited the room. As soon as they did, a blur came out of nowhere and glomped the brunette, making him fall to the floor.

"Seto-kun!!!" The high pitched sound reverberated off the walls.

Jou winced at the noise and then felt his blood boil at the sight of the girl, Minako from their English class, straddling his Seto. His eyes widened and suddenly, he found himself fighting a blush with the realization that he'd just referred to the brunette as 'his'.

"Get the fuck off of me." The icy tone sent shivers down both Jou's and Minako's spine. However, unlike the girl- if one were to judge by her expression- what the blonde was feeling was nowhere close to fear.

"But…Seto-kun, I…" The female gazed down at him, one of her hands clutching a clump of mistletoe.

"Get off, or I will force you to. And believe me, you won't like it."

Minako slowly removed herself from the brunette, still looking at him with adoring eyes. She approached again as soon as the CEO got up, but stopped abruptly when she saw the glares from blue eyes and amber alike. Her eyes narrowed in recognition as she gazed back at the blonde, the smile on her lips depreciating.

"I didn't see you there Jounouchi."

"I'm sure you didn't." – 'Bitch.'

"If you excuse us," Kaiba cut in curtly, " _Katsuya_ and I…" He emphasized the blond's name "Have much better things to do than to deal with you."

That took the girl by surprise. She looked from Jou to Kaiba and then pleaded one more time.

"But Seto-kun…"

"If you say one more word, I swear that you will regret it for the rest of your life." He turned around and strode down the hallway, hearing Jou follow at his side.

The blond was quite happy with what he'd just witnessed, not to mention really turned on. But then, Seto at his best was always arousing to him. Not that anyone knew that.

"Annoying girl." said Seto as they left the building a few minutes later, still quite obviously pissed off.

"Yeah, I noticed," Jou replied, his tone also irritated. After a moment, he smiled and added, "But, I'm sure you scarred her for life."

The young CEO smiled lightly.

"Maybe."

"Aha! I knew you liked to do that!" the blonde accused teasingly.

Blue eyes glanced down at him, and Kaiba smiled even more.

"Maybe."

Jou returned the smile, completely unaware of the way his eyes shone lovingly at the brunette. But, Kaiba noticed.

"Ne, Katsuya…Do you have any plans tonight?"

"I'm taking my sister to a girl's night at Anzu's. Why?"

Seto sighed, took courage, and asked, "Would you like to go to the movies?"

* * *

"He asked you out just like that?" The girl was surprised.

"Well…yeah," said Jou, scratching his head, blushing.

"And you?"

"And me what?"

"What did you say?!" Shizuka demanded curiously.

"I said yes...of course." Jou knew he couldn't blush any deeper than what he was. "But before you get any ideas, we are just going as friends."

"Right."

"Shizuka!" he exclaimed. "Are you even ready, by the way? I don't wanna be late!"

The girl giggled, grabbing her bag.

"Of course, nii-san. I don't want to be blamed if you arrive late on your first date with Seto."

Jou sputtered and pushed the girl to the door. Shizuka giggled all the way to Anzu's, exclaiming before she entered the house, "Have a good date tonight, nii-san! You can use the apartment to do stuff with him if you like!"

The blond was cursed all the way to the theater, trying to figure out when, exactly, his sister had grown up.

* * *

To say that Jou was surprised was an understatement. Sure, he and the brunette could have good conversations when they weren't trying to out insult each other but…he'd never imagined, not even in his wildest dreams, that they would have so much in common- starting with the movie. The blond had thought that they would argue a lot before reaching an agreement, but he'd been surprised to find that the young CEO wanted to see the same movie he'd had in mind. Then, they'd shared a bowl of popcorn and discovered how many foods they both liked with a lot of butter.

The night went on with more surprises, leaving Jou with a bittersweet sensation. He would give anything to end the night with a kiss and maybe more. But the other didn't make any move, and he began to doubt if the CEO was really interested in him.

On the other hand, Seto was suffering a dilemma. He wanted to say something, to do something, but he just didn't. Something stopped him every time, like there was a brake on his brain.

The truth was that the blond had become the first true friend he'd ever had. Mokuba didn't count; he was his brother. And he was really scared that, if he said something and Jou didn't feel the way  _he_ did, their friendship would never be the same.

So, he acted like a good friend, and nothing else. They talked about a lot of things that night and, in the end, he just hugged the blond, watching him part with his bike, and sighing deeply after that. It was better this way. Jou would soon be leaving for Yale and if he was lucky, with time, he would forget about how much he loved the passionate blond.

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter three

Seto sighed as he sipped his drink, watching his employees chatting and laughing with each other. In just one week, it would be Christmas. He would never understand what he'd had in mind when he'd agreed to host a 'Christmas' party at the Kaiba Corp. and, even more why he'd agreed to come. Maybe he'd been thinking about the passionate blond and, distracted, he'd signed some misplaced memo.

And there he was, thinking about Jou again. Since that first night at the theater, they'd hung out so many times that it felt as if they were old friends. Nothing more.

The brunette sighed, thinking that he really should take himself off this situation before his mind went irrational and he did something really stupid. But, Jou's face flashed before his mind and he knew he would have to hang on until the blond left for America. He had to.

"Alone in the middle of your employees? That's so typically you, Kaiba."

The young CEO turned around and frowned, annoyed. "What the hell are you doing here, Otogi?"

"Just checking out the party."

"Well, you weren't invited." Seto replied smugly. "So, if you could show me the kindness of leaving..."

"I brought you a gift, and that's how you thank me?" said the raven-haired boy, pretending to be wounded by the statement.

"A gift from you? No thanks, dice-boy."

"But I put so much thought into the gift, Kaiba-boy," replied Otogi, grinning. He placed a perfectly wrapped, slightly oblong package on the table. "Just open it; it won't bite you."

"I hope not." The brunette glared at the package a moment longer and then sighed and surrendered, picking it up and opening it. His eyes went wide.

Otogi chuckled, amused to no end. "Do you like?"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"It's a holiday themed manga! What do you think it is?"

"You forgot the word yaoi. A very explicit yaoi, I must add."

"So, you did like it! I knew it!" exclaimed the raven-haired CEO. "You'll like it even more when the puppy in the story appears."

His last comment made Seto choke on his drink. He coughed and then looked at the other. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Otogi glared at him for a full five seconds before replying."I think it's pretty obvious to everybody. Except for Jou, of course." The brunette just looked away, finishing his drink. The long haired teen sighed deeply. "Look Kaiba, it's Christmas, right? They say that this is the time of the year when you should speak the truth and listen to your heart and stuff. Don't you think you should say something before Jounouchi leaves?"

"Did I ask for your advice?" the brunette snapped, annoyed because he knew the other was right.

"Geez. Just a thought." Otogi finished his own drink. "Well, now that I've delivered my gift, I'll be going. Think about it, Kaiba."

The CEO watched his business rival leave, and sighed. He was done for the night. He grabbed the manga and stared at it for a minute before chuckling bitterly to himself.

"You are a coward Seto," he muttered lowly before walking out of the party without another word.

* * *

Jou swore that he'd never had so much fun going to the mall. But then, he'd known it would be; everything he did with Shizuka was fun. The fact that Seto and Mokuba were with them had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

The brunette seemed to compliment his own personality perfectly, and this surprised the teen to no end. They had hung out many times after their encounter at the theater, and the blond found himself falling more and more for the other male. He couldn't help it. If he'd been drawn to the brunette when he'd thought Kaiba was a prick, now that he knew him better…

Jou stopped in his tracks as soon as the thought entered his mind. He couldn't be in love with Seto Kaiba!

Jounouchi Katsuya had some serious issues about the feeling called 'love'. His life's experiences didn't give him any good reason to not despise the word, let alone the implications that went with it. His mom, his father, his old gang, all of them had tricked him into feeling as if he was cared about, only to hurt him in the end. Shizuka was the only one who had ever not betrayed his deeply wounded heart. Her and then his friends.

But love like he was feeling now? Never. He'd known something was wrong when his heart had begun to beat faster every time he'd looked at the brunette, or how overly happy he'd felt whenever Seto had helped him. He'd never thought in his wildest dreams that it would happen, but the brunette had assisted him through some pretty tough things.

But now, other questions were filling his mind. Did Seto feel the same way? And, what would he do either way, seeing as he was leaving for America in a few days?

"Nii-san, are you all right?" His sister's voice woke him from his daydream.

"Ahn?"

"You are something, Jou," Mokuba giggled. "She was asking if you could go get Seto from that store so she and I can buy your presents."

"Which store?"

"That one." The teen pointed to a boutique several yards away.

Jou simply stared at the unusual store. It was not decorated like the other ones, and was simply named 'Rare gifts'. He sighed and then exclaimed, "Leave it to Kaiba to go to the most bizarre store to pass time!"

"Come on, nii-san, just go over there and wait until we're done!"

"Alright, fine." He looked at them a moment longer and then said, "You are not up to anything, are you?"

"You're so paranoid sometimes, nii-san," Shizuka answered, rolling her eyes. "Just go!"

The blond glared at them one more time and then headed over to the store. Mokuba started giggling with the girl. "He almost caught us!"

"Yes, but I know how to handle him." The girl smiled. "Do you know if Otogi-kun gave his gift to your brother?"

"Yes, I saw Seto arrive home with the manga the other night, after the company party. Otogi called me the next morning, telling me how blind they both were, and how all we can do is keep dropping hints and see if one of them will finally make some move. The biggest clue I could think of was the play; if they haven't gotten it by then, I'm hoping they will by watching the performance."

"You never told me what the play was about."

"Let's find the gifts for them and I'll tell you on the way."

Both teens started walking trough the mall again.

* * *

Looking in from outside the 'Rare Gifts' store, it hadn't seemed that huge. But, now that he'd actually entered… 'How on earth am I ever going to find him?'

"I'll just look for a big coat," The blonde finally decided. He started to look between the shelves for the familiar trench coat, but his eyes couldn't help but wander over the different items. The store truly had some of the most bizarre gifts he'd ever seen. One of the items caught his attention and, for some reason, he thought of the brunette. Smiling to himself, he paused at the shelf and picked up the gift. Forgetting that he was supposed to be watching for Kaiba, he headed to the register toward the front of the store. As he came around the last shelf, he found the brunette. Staring at a Christmas tree. A singing, dancing Christmas tree.

"Seto?"

The taller teen turned around and smiled lightly at the blond, pointing the tree.

"This is something I thought I would never see."

Jou laughed aloud and walked to where he was, stopping beside him. "Are you thinking of buying it?"

"No, this is too bizarre." He looked at Jou, humor dancing in his eyes. "Even for me."

"Thank god; I would have had to ask if you'd hit your head or something."

"But it's amusing, isn't it?"

"That's why you were staring at it?"

"Yeah." He looked at the other fully now. "Are you buying something?"

Jou nodded and suddenly turned away. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back here in five minutes."

Seto just blinked at his retreating form. Sometimes, Jou could be stranger than anything he'd ever seen.

* * *

They left the store and decided to look for their siblings- a nearly impossible mission in the full mall- not that they minded having the time to themselves. They walked through the crowd, talking and sharing confidences about their plans after graduation and for Christmas.

"You're saying that you let Mokuba do his Christmas play  _and_  give a party, just like that?"

"Did you ever see Mokuba try to plead for anything?" answered Seto.

"Oh, don't tell me that he does the same trick as Yugi!"

"The same trick?" The brunette arched one elegant eyebrow.

"The 'puppy-eye' trick," said the blond.

"I thought you would use that trick," the brunette commented without missing a beat.

"Smart ass," Jou replied with a laugh. Suddenly he became serious. Seto noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that…" The blond sighed deeply. "Next year, my life will turn upside down."

"But you're going to live close to your mother and Shizuka…" The brunette felt a lump starting to form in his throat, but he forced himself to continue. "That's the most important thing, right?"

Jou didn't answer right away. Sure, he should be thinking that, but now, this uncomfortable feeling was piercing his heart. Even if they remained only friends, he would miss the young CEO so much…miss their talks, his laugh, that unique smile that he felt sometimes was only for him…

He was starting to doubt his decision about going away, because his heart and his mind were no longer in unison.

 

TBC.

 


	5. Chapter four

"What the fuck is this?!"

"If you really don't know, I'll be disappointed, buddy."

Jou growled, annoyed. "Of course I know what it is, asshole! But…why the fuck are you giving me this?"

"It's my Christmas present to you. Maybe you can share it with Kaiba."

"Honda!!" The blond blushed beet red, still shocked with the little 'gift' his friend had given to him. It was a vibrator – a vibrator that looked and smelled like a peppermint stick.

The brunette just chuckled. "Come on; it's a good present, isn't it? I really hope you can use it with moneybags." He approached his friend, and then sat beside him on the bed. "Talking about him…how are your dates with Kaiba going?"

"I'm not dating him!" Jou sighed. "Unfortunately."

Honda just 'tisked' with his head. The two were completely blind to what was so totally obvious to everyone else! He lightly rested his hand on top of Jou's. "Look. Shouldn't you say something before you leave?"

"Say what, for example?"

"I don't know! What about 'I fucking love you, Seto Kaiba' or something, for starts?" Honda replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that would be really smooth, dumbass," Jou retorted, crossing his arms.

"It would be better than the way you're acting right now!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Honda got up and grunted, staring at his friend. "What I mean, you block-head, is that the gang and I watch you every day, and feel the palpable bond that unites you both. Why the  _fuck_  don't either of you  _do_ something about it?!"

"Don't you think I  _want_  to do about it?" snarled the blond, getting up as well. "But it's not that simple. It's just that…" Jou trailed off.

"What? What is it that's so complicated between you two?" The brunette crossed his arms, frowning.

"No offense, Honda, but…he became the best friend that I could never imagine."

"And why is that?' asked the other teenager, not offended by the statement. He could tell that there was something more to it than just that.

"Well…you know how my life with my father was and stuff. I was so shocked when he, of all people, helped me at the trial."

"Understandable." Honda replied.

"Well, Shizuka told me that he'd mentioned to her why he'd done it… but she didn't tell me exactly what he'd said. So, after everything happened, I went to his company to ask him directly, you know?"

"And…?"

"I swear, Honda, if you tell this anybody…"

"Come on, Jou! You know I can keep secrets."

Jou sighed. "Seto suffered the same thing as me, only from his foster father."

"Say what?!" exclaimed the brunette, his eyes widening.

"You can say it louder, idiot, I don't mind," growled the blond, crossing his arms. He sighed deeply. "But, I understand you. I reacted the same way."

Something else came to Honda's mind. "Jou, how did he manage to prevent Mokuba from…you know…"

"No, Mokuba doesn't know about any of this!" exclaimed the blond. "Seto said that his brother was very young when everything happened. As far as he knows, Mokuba was never touched. And, Seto doesn't want the kid to ever know about this."

"You really love him, don't you?" said the brunette suddenly.

Jou gasped and then blushed deeply again, looking at his oldest friend. "Why are you saying that now?"

"Well, you should look at yourself when you talk about him. Your eyes glow." Honda smiled wider. "And here I thought that you fear of 'love' would last forever."

"I thought so, too," answered the blond. "But, you see, I like how we're friends now, and I don't want to ruin that. And, that brings us back to my current problem."

"That could be easily solved, you know."

"Shut up. Stay for dinner?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

* * *

"Why on earth do I have to help you with this, Mokuba?"

"Because you have to partake of the whole process, nii-san."

"Yugi and Yami should be sufficient."

"With this size, I don't think so, Kaiba."

"Shut up, Pharaoh."

Yugi and Mokuba both laughed as they listened to Yami bicker with the brunette. The four of them were carrying a gigantic Christmas tree up the path that lead to the entrance of the mansion. Mokuba had told his class that he didn't need help from anyone, because he had his brother and his friends. Now, why the teen had thought that dragging a tree through the snow and into the house would be the part of the 'process' of fully enjoying the Christmas season was a mystery for the three of them. And they learned long ago that Mokuba, just like his older brother, didn't like to be proven wrong when he was determined to do something.

"So, how do we get this huge tree through that little door?" Yugi asked.

"It will work."

"Mokuba, I'm not so sure…" Seto began.

"Come on, nii-san, let's try!"

* * *

"'Let's try,' he says. I'm an idiot to listen to you sometimes." the young CEO was really annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, nii-san."

"At least you have something natural as part of your decorations now, Kaiba."

"Shut up, Pharaoh."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No. I can say fuck you."

"I never imagined the day you would say that in front of Mokuba," said Yugi, surprised.

"Trust me, when nii-san is arguing with his employees he can get worse." Mokuba replied.

The four teens were staring at the enormous tree, now stuck in the doorway of the mansion. Seto was becoming more pissed by the minute.

"Mokuba, we will have to cut this tree."

"But nii-san! We can…"

"Mokuba…" The name was said in warning. "If I stare at this  _thing_  in my doorway for five more seconds, I will cut it in half myself."

"Ever thought of taking an anti-stress course?" Yami teased.

"I will cut you in half as well if you keep it up." The brunette's tone was cold, but the former pharaoh heard the teasing underneath.

"You can try."

"Stop you two! Seto-kun, we have to solve this! The play is tomorrow, isn't it?" Yugi interjected, rolling his eyes at their antics.

"True. Follow me; I'll call someone to take care of it."

Yami and Mokuba watched the other two head toward Seto's office. The former pharaoh leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Jou blushed beet red when he got your present."

"It wasn't from me," Mokuba reminded him with a smile. "It was from Honda. I think everything is going smoothly."

"So, are you gonna play Seto or Jou in your play?"

The raven-haired boy smiled wider. Yami was the only one that had discovered what he was planning. Shizuka knew only what he had told her, and the others only suspected. "It's not quite that blunt."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well…" Mokuba grinned. "There will be a Blue Eeyes White Dragon and a Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Wow, that's a nice touch," Yami said, arching an eyebrow.

"I thought so. Oh, and that reminds me… there's just one more thing that I need you guys to do so that everything will works out the way we want it to."

"Tell me, and I'll let the others know."

"Well, it's quite simple actually. I don't care how you guys do it, but nii-san and Jou must watch the play together. And alone."

Yami smirked. "You are very similar to your brother, Mokuba."

"Well, I am gonna succeed him in the presidency for a reason."

"Indeed. So, what are you going to do in the play?"

"I'll be the narrator."

Seto and Yugi chose that time to come back. Yami was still smiling, now thinking about the possibilities of the following night. It would be a Christmas to remember, and he would do anything to make certain of that.

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter five

Seto hadn't ever seen his mansion so full before. And, strangely enough, it didn't bother him. When he had become so much less…uptight , was a mystery to him.

"Earth to Kaiba."

The brunette turned around and smiled lightly. "I knew it was you, Pharaoh. Only you could be so…"

"Handsome?" The teen winked.

"Annoying," Kaiba replied without missing a beat.

"Already bickering with each other?" Jou laughed, arriving at the door with Shizuka, Yugi, Honda, Otogi and Anzu. The only one missing from the tightly-knit group of friends was Ryou. The snowy-haired male wasn't able to come because he was traveling through England with his father.

"He started it," answered both teens at the same time.

"Let it be, Jou. Those two are worse than children sometimes," said Yugi, placing his hand on Yami's arm.

As they stood there and talked, the pharaoh saw Mokuba on the improvised stage, finishing some last arrangements. A slow smile curved up his lips. "Aibou, come with me. The rest of you, too. Jou, keep Kaiba company. We have to help Mokuba with something."

"Let me help, too."

"No." Yami looked pointedly at the blond, his voice brooking no argument. "Just stay here with Kaiba; we've got it under control," he averred, his tone one of finality.

"Fine,  _mother,_ " answered the blond petulantly, knowing it was useless to say anything more given the former pharaoh's attitude. He stood beside Kaiba as the gang made its way to the stage, the silence heavy between them.

Seto coughed, determined to break the tension, but uncertain as to what to say. "So…Do you want a drink or something before the play starts?"

"Sure."

They left the hall and went to the kitchen. Mokuba winked to Yami and the gang, all of them smiling. Soon, the final part of the plan would be put into action.

* * *

Where the hell were they? Jou tapped his foot, a little impatient. He and Seto had hung out in the brunet's huge kitchen, drinking soda and- as had become their habit as of late- talking. But, despite the numerous topics they'd discussed, the blond never mentioned the topic that was foremost on his mind… the one he and Honda had talked about the other night. He didn't understand it. He was so bold when it came to almost everything else but, in this matter…he couldn't find the guts to say a word. And that really bothered him.

He and Seto were in the seats that had been reserved for them, but the gang still hadn't come back. Seto was at his side, looking at the stage, appearing to be deep in thought. Jou took the opportunity to watch him without being noticed.

How could anyone be so fucking gorgeous? Somehow, he resisted the urge to reach out and touch those auburn locks… to caress the pale skin upon which they fell. But, what he loved the most about the other was his eyes. He'd never seen such a deep azure, the brunet having eyes that could both freeze you to the spot as well as make you all warm inside.

And those eyes definitely made him all warm inside, in a way that he never would have thought possible. As the day of his and Shizuka's departure grew closer, it became harder and harder to think about leaving the brunette behind. At their graduation ceremony four days ago, he'd felt as if his heart would burst from his chest when, as his name was called to receive his diploma, he'd mounted the stage and had seen Seto clapping for him from the corner of his eye. True, the entire auditorium had been clapping, but Jou had seen only the brunet. His eyes had been shining, his entire face lit up with pride due to Jou's achievement. All he had wanted to do was to run to that stage and jump right into Seto's arms, kiss him with all his might and then leave with the young CEO for a night full of celebration.

"Jou?"

"What?" Jou looked up, startled from his thoughts upon hearing the soft tenor.

"The play is about to start."

"Oh…right." Where the hell were his friends?

Mokuba, dressed as an extremely cute elf, walked to the center of the stage and smiled. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the land of the Dragons. Tonight, two of the most famous clans have come just to celebrate the Christmas with you. They are the red eyes clan and the blue eyes clan. But before they begin their celebration, you must be told of the problem that is currently worrying both families..."

Seto and Jou were wide-eyed. What the fuck?!

* * *

The play was beautiful in its simplicity. Two dragons, a red eyes and a blue eyes, were in love. The clans were friendly with each other, but they had established rules so that harmony could continue. And, one of those rules was that they only united with dragons of their own clan.

The play showed how the dragons met for the first time and how they fell in love. It then went on to tell how they kept their love a secret from their families and from each other until, one day, they couldn't hide it anymore. The two teens playing the dragons signified the moment with a brief kiss. But to Seto and Jou, it was as if  _they_  were kissing for the first time.

The play went on, showing their struggle to be together. However, one year, at Christmas, the red eyes decided that he would move to a distant land, to help his clan. The two lovers didn't want to be apart, but the circumstances were overwhelming. After that, the play went into the last act, ending with the departure of the red eyes and his promise to come back to his beloved blue eyes. Mokuba entered the stage one final time, his soulful, gray eyes locked on the completely silent audience.

"They were apart. But their hearts…were united more than ever. And every year, on Christmas, they still look at the same star, thinking about each other. Will they be together again? Only time can tell."

That last sentence echoed painfully in both Seto's and Jou's hearts. The curtains fell and the audience stood up, clapping loudly. The play had deeply touched all of them. Seto and Jou joined the others in the cheering, but the gestures were automatic. They were still speechless, their eyes widening suddenly when the events of the past few days finally fell into place.

The way they'd hung out together. The gifts from their friends. The walk through the mall with their siblings. The gang leaving them to watch the play together. The play itself.

Jou felt his eyes blur with tears. Without saying a word he left the place, despite the weight of the blue eyes staring at him.

* * *

"You are so fucking cowardly!"

"Shizuka, watch your language!"

"I will fucking curse if I want!" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips, as she glared at her brother. "After all the trouble the gang went through to get the two of you together, you just ran?!"

"You knew?"

"That's beside the point! What the hell is your problem, nii-san? Would it hurt so much to tell Seto you love him?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, okay?" exclaimed the blond, refusing to look at his sister.

"Did it ever occur to you that he might love you back? Or do you think Mokuba wrote that play for nothing?"

The blond went speechless at that. How could he have been  _so_  blind? He got up from the sofa and went to his bedroom, coming back seconds later with a package in his hands. "I'll go see him."

Shizuka smiled. "Finally. And nii-san? Promise me that you won't come back tonight."

"What?"

She pushed him through the door, practically throwing him out of the apartment. "Take the whole night to solve this between you two, okay? And, even if you  _do_  come back sooner, I will not open the door."

"But, it's Christmas Eve…"

"I will at be at Yugi's. Go there. But, only  _after_  you've solved all this." She smiled and locked him out.

"Wait, Shizuka!" He banged the door and cursed under his breath. Little sisters.

* * *

Seto walked as fast as he could, after being thrown out of his  _own_  house, having been given the ultimatum from his brother that he would not be permitted to enter the mansion until he'd talked to the blond. Who in the hell did Mokuba think he he was?

Annoyed, the brunette sighed and pulled his coat tighter to him. The weather was getting worse and worse and, at that time, everything was closed because of Christmas Eve. The young CEO increased his pace and, through the thickening snow, he saw an abandoned house. Deciding that it would be better than freezing to death, he jumped the chain link fence and cautiously pushed through the broken door. Once inside the house he looked around, surprised to find it was miraculously clean and decently preserved. Slowly, he made his way to what had been the living room, only to gasp in shock at what he found.

"Jou?"

The blond widened his eyes and turned around. "Seto? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"I was expelled from my own apartment by my sister," he exclaimed in exasperation.

Seto arched a brow. "You too?"

"What do you mean, 'You too'?"

"Mokuba," was all that the brunette said.

"Oh." Jou could feel himself blushing and silently cursed all the gods above. Suddenly they heard the wind whistle loudly through the broken door. Both teens went to the window, sighing when they saw what appeared to be the biggest winter storm of all times. "Looks like we are trapped here."

"Yes…on Christmas Eve" replied the brunette as an afterthought.

"Man! Shizuka came to Japan just to spend Christmas with me, and now I'm gonna be stuck here for God knows how long."

"Yes, I'm glad to be here too," the brunette retorted somewhat bitterly.

Jou blushed again. "Don't get me wrong, Seto. It's just that…Christmas in an abandoned house? It just… isn't so nice."

The young CEO turned and gave him a small smile. "Well…let's make a fire before we freeze to death."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were sitting close to the fireplace, their backs resting against an old sofa that was there. Seto had draped his coat around them both, feeling that that Jou's jacket wasn't enough to warm him. As if an unspoken agreement had been made between them, he put his arm around the blond and Jou rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

The young CEO had never felt so utterly happy on his life. True, they were sitting in silence, but it was good one. He felt a pang on his chest when he thought about how he would miss even more unique moments like that with the blond. He couldn't take anymore.

"Katsuya?"

"Uhn..?" Jou felt almost sleepy. He didn't care anymore if they spent the whole night there, so long as they were together.

"There's something I want to give you."

The blond lifted his head and suddenly remembered. "There's something I want to give you, too. I was on my way to your mansion when the weather got worse."

Seto raised one eyebrow. "What is it?"

Jou reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a medium- sized package. He blushed. "This."

The brunette took the gift and, curious, tore at the paper wrapping, his eyes widening when he saw what it was.

"Jou…"

"I saw it in that strange store on the mall. And…it reminded me of you."

Seto took the golden rose, so delicate and beautiful, in his hands, a finger lightly tracing the red bow that adorned the fragile stem.

"It's…so beautiful."

"Someone said to me once that…" He trailed off and then blushing, he sighed. "A rose is the flower of passion."

The brunette looked at him, wide-eyed. Then he smiled, the gesture so sparkling and full of life that Jou swore he'd never seen anything more beautiful before. If he wasn't already in love with the taller male, that smile would have put him there.

"I have something for you, too," Seto reminded him, taking a little box from his coat and giving it to the blond.

Jou opened the gift and gasped. He took out the silver collar and looked at Seto.

"This must have cost a fortune."

The brunette knew it was time. "It's nothing...for the person I love."

Jou stared at him incredulously. Silently he put the collar around his neck. "It's beautiful," he murmured, looking at him from under his golden bangs as he softly added, "Now everybody can tell…that I'm yours."

Seto's arm tightened around the blond's shoulders, and he finally admitted to what he'd been dreading over the the past two weeks. "You are going too far away from me."

"We can call each other. And you can visit me, you know?"

"You don't know that." Seto sighed, letting a single tear slide down his cheek as he looked away from the other. "Yes, we can talk to each other next week, or next month… but it won't ever be like this... where we can see each other… hold each other…" He paused for breath and then added, each word painful, "But, perhaps it won't be so bad…you're not going away forever… are you?" His voice was almost pleading as he spoke those last words.

Jou sobbed lightly and grabbed the brunette's chin, making the taller male look at him.

"No, Seto. I'm not. And, in the meantime, we don't need vow or rings…to know that we love each other." He put the pale hand on his chest, above his heart. "This...will be forever yours."

Their first kiss tasted like desire…and tears. Nothing had ever tasted so good.

 

TBC.


	7. Epilogue

Jou melted under Seto's caresses, wondering how his hands could be so strong and yet so soft at the same time. But, he realized, his passion-darkened eyes locked on the gorgeous brunette, when it came to someone as perfect as Seto Kaiba some things just couldn't be explained. Like how the light from the fireplace made his pale skin glow almost ethereally as the brunette removed his clothing and then drew Jou into his arms to do the same to the smaller male. The slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks, the blond permitted Seto to undress him, unable to tear his gaze away from the deep, azure eyes above him, now so full of desire, passion…love. A deep, painful love that echoed his own.

"Beautiful," Seto whispered as he removed Jou's last item of clothing and then, caressing his cheek, claimed his mouth again.

His lips tasted like his favorite chocolate, and the brunet was already addicted. Katsuya had always surprised him and even now there was no exception. Carefully he laid the blond down, his flowing trench coat becoming a makeshift blanket. He gazed in both awe and adoration at the vision the blonde made as he lay there, reaching for him. Beneath his bad-mouth and rough manners, he'd discovered over the past several weeks that the other was fragile. Like a golden rose. Katsuya had been wrong…without a doubt, his present to the brunet reminded Seto of the blond himself. His words tender, his touches gentle, he carefully prepared the other, the wet heat of his mouth and his well moistened fingers causing Jou to writhe and beg beneath him. Finally Seto entered the smaller male, marveling at how perfectly their bodies fit together as they moved slowly, like a dance, his length filling the blond beneath him. Katsuya's passion-darkened gaze was locked with his own, and Seto felt as if he was drowning in the amber irises. It didn't matter, though. He didn't want to be saved.

Words had been long forgotten. They didn't need them, their expressions… the way they moved against each other and clung to each other telling all that needed to be known. The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of the blizzard outside, and the quiet moans and gasps that escaped from both teen's lips.

Jou knew he would never tire of the way Seto felt against him. Wanting more, he tightened his arms around the brunette's neck, his fingers threading though the chestnut tresses. Murmuring Seto's name he then kissed him deeply, his length now trapped tightly between their bodies, their skin sweating from the heat, like they were melting…and becoming one.

Seto returned the kiss, his hands lightly grasping his lover's slim hips. Their pace was slow, deep…their motions almost non-existent. Despite their excitement, their physical and emotional need for each other, they wanted the perfection of that moment to last forever.

And then, suddenly, neither of them could hold back any longer. Like a sigh, followed by an explosion that created a myriad of colors, they came. Azure eyes watched as the blond sobbed lightly from the force of his orgasm and the strength of his emotions. Gently kissing away the other's tears, he hugged the blond tightly, hiding his face on Katsuya's shoulder.

Jou hugged him back smiling sadly, even once his tears had stopped. He fell sleep in Seto's arms, his lover still inside him, his heart filled with bittersweet contentment as he realized that, for the first time in his life, he felt complete.

* * *

The radio had been playing ballads all day. The brunette sighed as he watched the airport disappear as his limousine pulled away. Only Mokuba had come with him to see the blonde and his sister off, and soon after Shizuka and Jou had boarded the plane, they'd left.

He sighed again, his fingers idly sifting through the soft tresses of his brother's hair where Mokuba lay asleep on his lap. His thoughts instantly drifted to the soft gold of Katsuya's tresses, and a sad, little smile curved the corner of his lips.

Suddenly a new song started to play and Seto almost laughed at the irony. It was as if the female singer had heard about himself and Jou, and had written that song in their honor. Absently, he wondered if Jou liked this artist. He himself had heard the song long ago, but now, the lyrics made more sense than ever. His eyes drifting closed, he quietly sang along the bittersweet memory of his and Katsuya's last kiss filling his mind.

"These tears I've cried, I've cried a thousand oceans. And, if it seems I'm floating in the darkness… well, I can't believe that I would keep you from flying. And I would cry a thousand more if that's what it takes to sail you home…"

Silently, time and again, he repeated the lyrics, long after the song was over, calling out to his lover across the distance with both his words and his heart. And, though he knew he was being sentimental and foolish he couldn't help but hope to reach him… to let Katsuya know that, despite his wealth and his fame, all he truly wanted was the blonde in his arms again… for just one moment more.

 

THE END


End file.
